KuroganexFai
by sendatsu
Summary: because we need more kuroganexfai oneshot full of lemoney limey citrusy goodness.


Kurogane's face burned bright red as Fai ravished him.

"If I wasn't so drunk I'd probably kill you." He stated when Fai pulled away.

"Kuro-rin is soooooo scary!" Fai giggled. He was looking at Kurogane with so much want in his eyes that Kurogane could feel himself becoming aroused. Fai began to pull at Kurogane's shirt; Fai was as drunk as Kurogane and found his fingers were having difficulty managing the buttons.

"Damn wizard…" Kurogane grumbled, staring down at the fumbling fingers. Irritated he slapped Fai's hands away and unbuttoned his own shirt.

"I love it when Kuro-pu gets snappy!" Fai again pressed his mouth to Kurogane's. Kurogane could feel the wizard's tongue enter his mouth and swirl around, exploring as much of him as he could. Irritated at how aggressive the smaller man was being, Kurogane broke the kiss. He put his hand to Fai's chest and shoved him on the bed.

Fai was slightly surprised at the change of events, and then even more so when Kurogane ravished him and the larger man's tongue slipped in. The ninja let his tongue feel around, Fai's gums, his teeth, and his tongue. He broke the kiss only for a moment, just to pull Fai's shirt over his head.

He paused for a moment to stare at Fai's skinny, skinny, _skinny _chest. Fai had never seen much sun apparently, his chest was so white. Kurogane blushed at the sight of it and Fai saw this and spoke, "Eep! The big doggie's-" But before he finished the spell was broken and Kurogane rammed his tongue into the wizard's mouth.

"Hmmmmm…Mmmm!" Fai protested at the thought of Kurogane not allowing him to speak. He tried to squirm free but stopped when the man opposite him started to caress his nipple with his thumb.

"Aaah…" Fai sighed when Kurogane's mouth left his to go to his nipple. He moaned as he felt a warm tongue swipe over him. "Kuro-taaaaan…" Fai whined. Kurogane silenced him by biting his nipple.

Kurogane pushed Fai further down, so that the blonde was on his back with Kurogane on his hands and knees above him. Securing Fai beneath him he swiveled his tongue around his nipples and then proceeded from the middle of his pale chest down to his naval. He went back up again alternating between licking, kissing, and biting.

Kurogane came all the way back up and began to suck at Fai's collar bone. Fai's chest heaved underneath him; Kurogane could feel himself becoming more and more aroused.

"Aaaaah….Kuro-chu what are you doing with that hand?" Fai managed to giggle between his heavy breaths.

In truth Kurogane had been clumsily undoing Fai's belt but he wouldn't admit it, so instead he bit Fai's neck, hard.

"Ouch! Does the big doggy have rabies?" Fai complained. A bit a blood came from the bite and Kurogane lapped it up and kissed at it.

Fai stroked Kurogane's muscular shoulders and ran his fingers through his spiky black hair. Throwing one arm behind Kurogane's neck, he brought the other arm to Kurogane's chest and then fumbled with his belt.

Kurogane's pants were off before Fai's. The thin wizard licked the ninja's ear tenderly.

"Mmm!" Kurogane's face burned red.

"Oh! Kuro-chu is ticklish?!" Fai smiled mischievously and took the ninja's ear in his mouth. He sucked gently and smiled as Kurogane's body leaned into him. Kurogane moaned and Fai could feel something hard poking into his pelvis.

Kurogane moaned again and in a fit of lust shoved Fai away and roughly unbuckled his belt and then pulled off his pants and boxers.

Now it was Fai's turn to blush uncontrollably as Kurogane took his length in his hand. "Kuro…" Fai couldn't even think of one of his stupid names. Kurogane kissed him; he caught his tongue with his and sucked on it. Fai moaned as the larger man sucked on his lips and tongue, all the while stroking his member gently.

"Mmmm…Kuroganeeeee…" Fai moaned as Kurogane licked around his cheek and ear and stroked his length harder and harder. "Kurogane that's too hard….you're too rough…" Fai moaned softly in his partner's ear. Kurogane moaned as he came, his juices spilling onto the wizard's stomach.

Gasping raggedly, Kurogane let go of Fai's length and moved downward. Fai was completely erected. Kurogane smiled and blushed slightly, Fai had blond pubes! Softly he began to lick Fai's hardened member. He put his thumb over the tip and used his tongue to caress the underside of the wizard's length.

Fai moaned in ecstasy as Kurogane took him inside his mouth and began to suck on him softly. "K-kuroganeeeee…" He gasped and arched his back. Both his hands rested on Kurogane's head, gripping his hair, trying not to cum.

Fai couldn't help but cry out as Kurogane put two fingers to his opening. "Aaaah…." His brow was creased in pain and pleasure as the two fingers entered him.

The two lovers twisted into each other, their breath uneven and their groins throbbing. Fai's body trembled and he cried out as cum splattered over his partner's face. He blushed deeply as Kurogane began to lap up the hot liquid, licking up and around his member.

"Kurogane?" Fai said weakly, his hand ruffling the ninja's hair. Kurogane looked up at the wizard, his tongue still running along his thigh. Turned on by hearing his real name said by his partner, Kurogane moved up and took Fai's mouth in his.

"Mmmmm…" Fai sighed softly as Kurogane licked and nibbled at his neck. Kurogane could tell he was getting hard again.

He took the wizard's legs and propped them up on either side of him. With one hand he moved his throbbing organ in place and with the other he pulled the Fai's thin body close to him. Fai's arms were wrapped around Kurogane's neck and Kurogane could hear his breath in his ear.

"Ready?" Kurogane whispered huskily. Fai nodded and a second later Kurogane thrust forward and entered his partner.

Fai gasped painfully. "Aaaaah! Aaaaah! Kuroganeeeee!" He cried out in pain. His body was tense and he dug his fingers into the ninja's shoulders.

"Dammit Fai! You're so damn tight!" Kurogane growled through gritted teeth.

"You're just big." Fai replied, shifted slightly in hopes of finding a less painful position.

Kurogane let out a small chuckle and pulled himself partly out of the wizard's body. As soon as he felt the wizard's body begin to relax he thrust forward again. Slowly he started up a rhythm going in and out, in and out. Fai was tense with pain until the ninja reached in far enough and hit that sweet spot.

Fai's back arched and he gasped out as sweet ecstasy swept through his body.

"K-Kurogane!" He cried out digging his fingers further into Kurogane's back.

Kurogane continued to pump in and out of his smaller partner. The two curved into each other, breathing heavily, and sweating up the bed sheets.

Finally, exhausted, Kurogane pulled himself all the way out of the blonde and collapsed on the bed.

Fai rolled over onto his back. Kurogane looked at his lover and pulled himself over on top of him and then abruptly fell asleep. Fai looked at the ninja's head, resting on his breast and ran his fingers through his short black hair.

Fai craned his neck and kissed Kurogane's head then lay back and fell asleep.

**gathers up bloody tissues**

**sendatsu: Fai x Kurogane foreveeeeeer!!!**

**Helena: Uh, no that would be Kurogane x Fai, because Fai is uber uke.**


End file.
